Mikunella,El lado creepypasta de sherlyn harker
by Sheila-Sama
Summary: Queridos amigos,esta noche les presento un nuevo cuento,pero esta vez,al estilo creepypasta,con crossover. se trata de 'mikunella',que es en realidad,mi OC (sherlyn harker) que fue poseida por sonic.exe. como sea,disfrutenlo,queridos lectores.


CreepyPasta Uruguayan Productions presenta:

Mikunella,El lado creepypasta de sherlyn harker.

(Nota del escrtitor para los lectores: queridos lectores y amigos,soy sheila mancilla,escritora de los fanfics de hellsing members y del fanfic ''las aventuras del detective J.H Blenner. Quiero compartir con ustedes,un nuevo creepypasta,pero esta vez,sobre mi OC de hellsing,llamado ''sherlyn harker''. Así que les recomiendo que a las personas de publico menor,no lean este fanfic,que de seguro les traeran traumas,en lo social. A si que,disfrutenlo. Desde ahora,muchas gracias por vuestra atención.)

Organización Hellsing,Londres,22 de setiembre del 2030.

una noche oscura y de mucho viento,pero con rayos y truenos,en la organización hellsing,sherlyn estaba jugando al '' '' en su ordenador portatil.

Sherlyn: (mirada preocupada) espero que el dr. Eggman de salve de sonic.

En ese entonces,un relampago,cortó la las luces de toda la mansion,por un momento. Y la habitación de sherlyn,quedó completamente oscuro.

Sherlyn: (mirada confusa) soy yo,o la luz se fue?

Lo que sherlyn no sabía,es que toda la mansion,esta completamente oscura.

Como ella es un vampiro,desde que ella tenía 31 años (en ese entonces tiene 35),puede sentir la presencia de cualquier individuo,a kilometros de distancia.

Sherlyn: (mirada un poco furiosa) eso debe ser una de las tontas bromas de alucard!

Sin embargo,una luz de color escarlata,empieza a brillar dentro de el espejo de su habitación.

Sherlyn: (mirada confusa) no se porqué,pero ningún espejo puede brillar del color de la sangre.

Sherlyn se dirige al espejo,mira su reflejo,y se queda muy sorprendida.

Sherlyn: (mirada furiosa) ,tu fuiste el bastardo que provocó el apagón?

echó a reir en forma macabra.

: así es,mi precioso angelito de dracula,yo lo hice...yo hice eso...y sabes porqué?

Sherlyn se quedó muda por un segundo.

: (sonrie en forma macabra) yo hice eso porque estaba aburrido y cansado de estar jugando con una vampiresa!

Sherlyn no pensó en correr,y empieza a sacar su katana. Pero ,la arrebató de sus manos.

: (sonrie en modo sadico y le toca el menton a sherlyn) debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de matarme,angelito de dracula.

,se echó a reir y lleva a sherlyn al espejo,pero ella mantuvo los dientes bien apretados para no gritar.

Y en un instante,el espejo,devolvió a sherlyn,pero no como la chica de siempre,sino como la chica .exe,con el color el iris ocular,de color negro y con las pupilas del color de la sangre. Como ella estaba en estado .exe,el uniforme que llevaba siempre,estaba un poco rota,pero de color azul indigo.

En un instante,las luces de la mansion,ha vuelto. Pero las luces no le afectaron la vista a sherlyn,en su estado de .exe.

A partir de allí,alucard corre hacia la habitación de sherlyn,y empieza a abrazar a ella.

Alucard: (mirada preocupada) sherlyn...te encuentas bien?

Sherlyn,en su estado de .exe,empieza a hablar con la voz de demonio,al igual que inner sherlyn.

Sherlyn: no soy sherlyn...

Alucard; (mirada seria) claro que eres sherlyn,acaso piensa que soy un idiota?

Al reconocer los ojos de sherlyn,en su estado de .exe,alucard se queda confundido.

Alucard: (mirada confusa) tu no eres la misma sherlyn de siempre,no es así?

Y sherlyn,en su estado de .exe,le responde?

: (mirada seria) claro que no...mi nombre es...''Mikunella'' (ella saca un cuchillo y se echa a reir como un demonio)

Alucard se enfada y saca su jackal ante los ojos de ella.

Alucard: (mirada furiosa y apunta a mikunella con su jackal) lo sabía,tu no eres sherlyn,eres la version creepypasta de sherlyn. Dime...que le hiciste a mi novia,rata inmunda?

: (sonrie en modo sadico) yo soy un alma que vino al cuerpo de tu insignificante novia,para matarte,dracula...el lord encontró este lindo y hermoso cuerpo para manipularla hasta que se quede muerta...YO SOY MIKUNELLA,LA REINA DE LOS CREEPYPASTAS!

mikunella sacó su cuchillo y empezó a correr hacia alucard,pero él no se lo permitió,porqué como él sabía como matar a un creepypasta,lo que hizo,fue arrebatarle el cuchillo a mikunella y empuñarlo en el cuello de ella.

Mikunella gritó como un demonio y se cayó en el piso,haciendo salir un charco descomunal de sangre.

Mikunella ha fallecido,pero sherlyn tiene la capacidad de volver a su estado normal,como vampiro...y como humana.


End file.
